The New Age
by MageOfEternalDestruction
Summary: After spending quite a long time with someone you know you're going to be stuck with forever, things fall into place slowly but surely. In the 21st century, Ciel and Sebastian have slowly adjusted over time into being up to date and current. SebaCiel in later chapters, but also planned action, but there will be a ton of civilian type stuff. (Cover credits in profile.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Uh hi. Just checking in. This is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction ever. So uh, go easy on me if the characters are OOC. This is kinda a test run thing. I'll upload a few chapters, see if any of you guys like it, and may or may not upload more. So, I haven't really seen an AU like this before, so I'm going to just go with it. It's pretty self explanatory. So, let's get on with it! Please enjoy reading! _

_Warning: There shouldn't be any cussing in this but... I sometimes surprise myself when rereading stuff I wrote so uh, watch out there. Also, SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SEASON TWO FINALE. _

_Disclaimer: Yana Toboso, thank you so much for making the glorious demon butler that we all know and love. You own it all... _

_POVs will be **like this**, normal text _like so_, and so on. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ciel's POV<em>**

Sebastian and I would defiantly disagree on the conditions of this world at this time. He and I always went back and forth on different opinions. Sebastian believes the 21st century society is ruined. I think otherwise.

"I don't understand something, Ciel." Sebastian stated as he lowered the Time magazine from his face, revealing his square framed, black glasses.

"What is it?" Sebastian now calls me Ciel, since he and I are equal ranks. Demons. We've been living together for about three centuries now, the year being 2014. It was late September, and the weather was quite pleasant at the time.

"According to this article, 70 percent of the US is gay friendly." Sebastian stopped to scoff at what he read, and then continued. "And yet, gay marriage isn't legalized throughout the country." He sighed a tad, and then continued reading silently.

"Why do we have to live here anyways?" I mentioned. He and I still had heavy English accents, but we moved away from England to get away from the people we kno- _knew_. It can get kind of sad to think that the people you grew up with are dead and gone… Well, excluding Grell.

I adjusted my midnight blue button down shirt that matched my hair, and straightened my jeans a tad. I rolled up the sleeves of the shirt, seeing as the weather was always 86 degrees. I got up and headed to my room to find a good pair of shoes.

Sebastian and I shared a small, two bedroom apartment with a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living area. I finally found a nice pair of black, laced up boots. They were quite subtle, but they looked okay. I sat down on my bed and started lacing one boot on my left foot.

"Ciel?" I turned to see Sebastian propped up against my door frame.

"Yes, Seb?" I smirked at the smaller version of his name I picked up, and I could see him look at me darkly. "Sorry." I said with a laugh and continued. "What is it?"

"I just got a call. It seems that… Grell has a day off." I stopped lacing my right shoe, which I had started on, and looked up at him. Normally, demons don't express emotions. Sebastian's eye brows arched in a sort of way that made him look like a kicked puppy.

"Well, I don't know what to do… I have work today, and so do you." I stated. He and I had to get jobs to feed ourselves. He worked at a manga shop, and I worked at a music shop. He sighed, and picked up the phone, pressing the numbers quicker than he should be able to.

"Well, I'm ready to go. Want me to drive you in today?" Sebastian asked. I didn't quite know how to respond. He rode a grey coloured motorcycle.

"I suppose so." I sighed. The only reason was because I still felt unfamiliar with my bike, a black coloured motorcycle. I had never really gotten used to riding, and I only got my own motorcycle a few months ago. I had Sebastian teach me how to age myself however I please, and I had picked a solid twenty one. I could drink, too, which I rarely did.

"Well, come on, then." He waved me on, slipping on a black hoodie over his white button down with jeans, which he was required to wear. I stood up, readjusting my feet in the boots. He stuck with his trademark black converse.

"How much you want to bet that people are going to call you Demon Butler in the shop today?" I asked him. A few years earlier, he and I decided to make a manga illustrating our life, leading up to me becoming a demon, then stopping. He was simply called Demon Butler, and I was called Young Master. It helped us get income, and that's what mattered.

As we went outside to the parking lot, Sebastian swiftly got onto the motorcycle, and motioned for me to follow. I was only a few inches shorter than Sebastian, measuring at 5'8, but I wasn't nearly as graceful as him. He grabbed my hands that were hanging limply at my side and put them around his stomach area, making me blush a tad. Thank God that he was in front of me.

"I am almost late, so we are going to have to hurry. Want to stay at the manga store for the hour that you have to spare? Then I can walk you over to the music store." We made sure the places we worked at were both in the same plaza, so we could eat lunch together, and in case of emergencies, we were close together. I returned my arms to my sides, and sighed.

"Fine, but you better not be late, or I'll blame myself." I agreed, and he just nodded.

"You might want to hang on, Young Master." He said quietly, using my previous name, making me blush heavier. As he pressed down on the gas harder than I expected, I quickly scrambled to put my arms around him, holding on tightly, to the point where my chest was pressed flatly onto his back.

"Damn you!" I yelled, and I could almost feel him smirking at my comment. Sebastian's hair seemed surreal as the wind blew through it. It was quite attractive, but I would never admit it. I bet the girls at the shop droll over him. As we came up to a red light, I sighed and readjusted my shirt.

"Why do you have to go so fast?" I asked Sebastian.

"It's the thrill of it, and it makes me feel in control of the situation." He stated, and I nodded, understanding. The light turned green, and I quickly put my arms back around Sebastian.


	2. URGENT PLEASE READ

Uh hey guys, this isn't an update. It's just a warning. My email hasn't been working, and I think it might be due to someone getting into it. If you see odd posting activity or this banner removed, please remember it isn't me. Thanks!

-The one and only, Mage of Eternal Destruction!

P.S.; if something of that sort does happen, then I will probably start posting under something different. Nothing will stop me! 


End file.
